Problem: If $9a + 3b + 7c = -8$, what is $-81a - 63c - 27b$ ?
Solution: $= -81a - 27b - 63c$ $= (-9) \cdot (9a + 3b + 7c) $ $= (-9) \cdot (-8) $ $= 72$